


Take Me or Leave Me

by RABNerd28



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: Call of Cthulhu: Shadow of the Crystal Palace, F/F, Hook-Up, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21993364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RABNerd28/pseuds/RABNerd28
Summary: Hanako got bored far too easily. It was how she had ended up joining Merriweather’s little crew. How she’d met Alexandra. They’d met up a few weeks after the little excursion through the Crystal Palace, that had cost several people their lives, and some of them nearly losing their sanity. Still it was quite the lark. They met at a little cafe, sharing stories, catching up, Alexandra had walked her home afterward. Hanako invited her up, and the conversation turned to something dark, something that they couldn’t talk about in public.
Relationships: Hanako Hayashi/Alexandra Elise O'Neill
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: Critmas Exchange 2019





	Take Me or Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aunt_zelda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/gifts).



Hanako got bored far too easily. It was how she had ended up joining Merriweather’s little crew. How she’d met Alexandra. They’d met up a few weeks after the little excursion through the Crystal Palace, that had cost several people their lives, and some of them nearly losing their sanity. Still it was quite the lark. They met at a little cafe, sharing stories, catching up, Alexandra had walked her home afterward. Hanako invited her up, and the conversation turned to something dark, something that they couldn’t talk about in public.

They’d had sex that night. Finding comfort from the things they had seen the night at the palace, finding each other’s warm bodies as an anchor. The things they’d seen had chilled them to the bone and had left a stain on their souls, no one could understand. Only being with each other seemed to lift any of the pain.

Hanako watched Alexandra dress quickly in silence, her long red hair being quickly pinned above her head as she hastily made her exit. She wished she’d asked her to stay that night, but they didn’t need the neighbors to talk, even though they probably already were. Alexandra wouldn’t be the first woman that Hanako took to up to her apartment. Probably wouldn’t be the last either.

It was a few weeks later when there was a knock on her door, and Hanako found Alexandra there. Her eyes looked wild, not crazed or without sanity, but there was a frantic energy to them. Hanako didn’t have time to ask what was wrong, when Alexandra’s lips were on hers. Smooth and silky, filled with so much passion. They quickly found their way to the bedroom again, so desperate they were only half undressed when finished.

Not a lot of words were exchanged when Alexandra got up and dressed just as quickly as she had the first time. Some women came back to her bed, but they rarely came back a third time. She didn’t expect to see her again anytime soon.

That changed with a letter from Merriweather, asking for her services again. They were going to take a train down to Paris, and whatever artifact they were to find was traveling with them. It was better to get it before they reached their destination.

At the station, she found both Bentley and Alexandra. He seemed just as nervous as before, but seemed to be better at hiding it now. Alexandra would only occasionally look her in the eye as they boarded the train. The girls found themselves sharing a room, with Bentley a few doors down. The train wasn’t entirely empty, but there weren’t passengers on either side of their bunk.

They didn’t have much time to talk, once Alexandra placed her bags in the room she was quick to the dining car. It wasn’t hard to see why, it was harder for some than for others to see her again.

She decided to stay behind a moment, giving Alexandra time to get on ahead while she unpacked. They were supposed to be meeting Bentley and Merriweather soon, so she would have to leave soon anyway.

Merriweather provided them with more information over dinner, and they only had that night to pull it all off. Hanako knew that he wasn’t telling them everything, whatever went wrong last time, could go wrong this time, and then he’d be down six instead of three. But if she thought about it for too long, it could cause her even more distress.

So they set out in the dead of night, quietly making their way to the cargo train. Hanako didn’t want to dwell on what they saw, what nearly happened to them, what did happen. She didn’t think her mind would be able to take it. But Merriweather got what they wanted, and that’s all that mattered.

“I think I saw Ida in the shadows.” Hanako looked up from the bed at Alexandra’s voice. “She was right there in front of me, and there was nothing I could do to help her.” Alexandra clutched her hands to her arms, nails digging into the skin. Hanako reached over to her and wrapped her arms around her, drawing her in and comforting her the best she could.

When she woke up the next morning, Alexandra’s naked form was still cuddled against her. She smoothed her long red hair over her shoulder, and gave her a kiss on the forehead. This never happened a third time.

It also never happened a fourth, or a fifth. They certainly don’t start talking afterward, and spend the night, and take her out to breakfast the next morning. Or treat her to dinner the night before, or to the stores. They’ve never just stayed cuddled in her arms without having done anything the night before. The girls will never take everything they own and push it into a new apartment with her. They never fall in love with her.

But Alexandra did.


End file.
